hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade
Hatafutte Parade is the second ending theme for Axis Powers Hetalia/World Series Hetalia. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa and is used as the ending theme starting at Episode 62. It also shows some of the culture in Northern Italy. Kanji 右手には白旗！左手にはパスタ〜！ はたふって　はたふって　はたふってパレード 魅惑の世界へ andiamo! 手をとって輪になって　回るよ地球ごう キラキラ長靴で絶好調! verde bianco rosso で tricolore ぶ～たれたってめけないぞ！ヘ・タ・リ・ア 「ああぁ～女の子がたくさんみにきてる～　 ヴェ～　bella bella ciao！ ciao ciao～　 うわわわ！　ちょっとまってちょっとまって！　今戻るからぁ～！」 はたふってはたふって　はたふってパレード 楽器をならして　行進だ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば　ただひとつの歌完成さ 指揮係は俺、ヴェネチ アーノ～！！ 「でもこの、パスタ早く茹でたくてた まんないよ～」 なびくカッペリタンジェロ ピエロはルオーテに乗って ファルファッべは俺たちを勇気づ けるように舞う (ヘタリア Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria!) Viva l'allegria! ヤなことは やれば好きになる! Viva l'allegria! イイことなら 浴びるほど Beviamo! Viva l'allegria! わきあがる大歓声 Viva l'allegria! 青空に浮かぶ ll sole まるでピッツァ! かじれば Mezza luna! はたふって はたふって はたふってパレード メロディは万国共通さ ♪ 5つの大陸と 7つの海を ノリノリなTempoで 大横断! 明日へ続いてく カルネヴァーレ! 夢のチャック もぐりこめ! verde bianco rosso で tricolore ぶ～たれたってめげないぞ！ヘ・タ・リ・ア 「ヴェ～。 靴ひもほどけちゃった～・・」 「あ、みんな！待って待って待って待ってよ～！」 「うまく結べないんだよ～！ドイツー！ドイツー！助けて よ～！」 「ドイツー！」 Romanji Migite ni wa shirohata! Hidarite ni wa PASUTA~! Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e ANDIAMO! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu ga Kirakira nagagutsu de zekkouchou! VERDE BIANCO ROSSO È TRICOLORE Utaretatte megenaizo! He-ta-ri-a "Aaa〜 Onnanoko ga takusan miniki teru〜 Veee~ BELLA, BELLA, CIAO~! CIAO CIAO~ Uwawawa! Chotto matte chotto matte! Ima modorukara!" Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! Gakki o narashite kōshin da Minna de senode gasō sureba tada hitotsu no uta kansei-sa Shiki-gakari wa ore, VENEZIANO~!! "Demo kono PASUTA hayaku yude takute taman nai yo~" Nabiku KAPPA RITANJERO PIERO wa RUOTE ni notte FARUFARRE wa ore-tachi o yūkizukeru yōnimau (Hetaria VIVA L'ALLEGRIA!! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA!!) VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Ya na koto wa yareba suki ni naru! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Ii koto nara abiru hodo BEVIAMO! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Wakiagaru dai kansei VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Aozora ni ukabu IL SOLE marude PITSUA! Kajireba MEZA RUNA! Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! MERODI wa bankoku kyōtsū-sa ♪ 5 tsu no tairiku to 7 tsu no umi o Norinori na TENPO dedai ōdan! Asaa e tsuzuite ku KARUNERUARE! Yume no chakku mogurikome! VERDE BIANCO ROSSO È TRICOLORE Utaretatte megenaizo! He-ta-ri-a "Veee〜 Kutsu himo hodoke chatta... Aa, minna! Matte matte matte matte yo! Umaku musube nain dayo~! Doitsū! Doitsū! Tasukete yooo! Doitsuuu!" English Lyrics In my right hand is a white flag! In my left hand is pasta~! Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade! Towards the enchanting world, andiamo!let's go! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With my sparkling boots, I'm in the best condition! Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore''Green, white, red is the Italian tricolor flag Even if I'm shot at, I won't get discouraged! He-ta-li-a "Ahh! A lot of girls have come to see me! Veee~ ''Bella, bella, ciao~ Ciao ciao~''Pretty girl, pretty girl, hi~ Hi hi~ Uwawawah! Wait a second! Wait a second! I'll return now!" Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade Sound your instruments, it's time to march If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, the one and only song will be complete The conductor is me, Veneziano~!! "But, I need to hurry and boil the pasta~" Fluttering ''capelli d'angelo''angel hair pasta The ''pierrot is riding on ruote''a type of pasta resembling little wheels with spokes ''Farfalle''bow-tie pasta is encouraging us to dance (Hetalia ''Viva l'allegria!''Long live the joy! ''Viva l'allegria!) Viva l'allegria! If you do things you find unpleasant, you'll like them Viva l'allegria! If it's a good thing, then let's bask in it and beviamo''drink! ''Viva l'allegria! The loud cheers keep growing passionate Viva l'allegria! Floating in the blue sky, il sole''the sun is just like a pizza! If you take a bite, it's a ''mezzaluna''half-moon; crescent! Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade! This melody is universal ♪ The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the ''carnevale''carnival that will continue towards tomorrow! Slip through the zipper to dreams! ''Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore Even if I'm shot at, I won't get discouraged! He-ta-li-a "Ve~ My bootlaces are untied... Ah, everyone! Wait, wait, wait, wait for me! I can't tie my boots well~! Germany! Germany! Come help me~! Germany!" Italian Lyrics Nella mia mano destra c'è una bandiera bianca! Nella mia mano sinistra c'è della ~ pasta! Sventola la tua bandiera, sventola la tua bandiera, è una sfilata di sbandieratori! Verso un mondo affascinante, andiamo! Prendete le nostre mani, fare un cerchio, giratelo, ed è il mondo Con i miei stivali lucidi, sono nella migliore condizione! Verde, Bianco, Rosso è tricolore Anche se sono sparato ,non scoraggiatevi! He-ta-li-a "Ahh! Un sacco di ragazze sono venute a vedere me! Ve ~ Bella, bella, ciao! Ciao ciao~! Uwawawah! Aspetta un attimo! Aspetta un attimo! Tornerò ora!" Sventola la tua bandiera, sventola la tua bandiera, è una sfilata di sbandieratori! Suonate i vostri strumenti, è il momento di marciare! Se tutti a uno-due fanno l'ensemble, la sola e unica canzone sarà completa Il conduttore sono io, Veneziano~!! "Ma, ho bisogno di sbrigarmi e far bollire la pasta~" Svolazzanti capelli d'angelo Il Pierrot sta cavalcando ruote le farfalle ci incoraggiano a ballare (Hetalia Viva l'Allegria! Viva l'Allegria!) Viva l'Allegria! Se fai le cose che odi, ti piaceranno! Viva l'Allegria! Se è una buona cosa, allora crogioliamo in essa e beviamo! Viva l'Allegria! Gli applausi continuano a crescere appassionatamente! Viva l'Allegria! Sospesi nel cielo blu, il sole è come una pizza! Se gli si dà un morso, diventa una mezzaluna! Sventola la tua bandiera, Sventola la tua bandiera, è una sfilata sbandieratori! Questa melodia è universale ♪ I 5 continenti e i 7 mari A questo ritmo energico, si attraversano a vicenda grandiosamente! Questo è il carnevale, che proseguirà verso il domani! Scivola attraverso la cerniera di sogni! Verde, Bianco, Rosso e Tricolore Anche se sono sparato, io non scoraggiatevi! He-ta-li-a "Ve~ I miei lacci sono sciolti.. Ehi, tutti, aspettate, aspettate, aspettate, aspettatemi! Non so allacciare bene i miei stivali~! Germania! Germania! vieni ad aiutarmi! Germaniaaa!" Albums This song can be found on the album Hatafutte Parade, which was released on June 23rd, 2010. Alternate Versions Much like its predecessor, Hatafutte Parade has alternate versions sung by different characters of the series. *South Italy (Romano) *Germany *Japan (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.2) *England (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.2) *France (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.3) *America (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.3) Trivia *During one of the instrumental breaks, the opening melody to Chibitalia's Maru Kaite Chikyuu can be heard. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Songs